Work machines, such as mining trucks, typically include a left wheel axle, a right wheel axle, and a differential assembly which mechanically couples the right and left wheel axles. The differential assembly allows the right and left axles to rotate at different speeds relative to one another as the work machine is driven in a curved path.
The differential assembly typically includes a drive gear mounted within a differential enclosure via a pair of bearing assemblies. In particular, the drive gear has a pair of shafts extending therefrom, and one bearing assembly is disposed around each shaft such that the drive gear is rotatably secured to the differential enclosure.
A problem with the above described arrangement is that there is a limited amount of space available within the interior of the differential enclosure and the shafts extending from the drive gear occupy a significant amount of this space. As a result, relatively small bearing assemblies must be utilized to secure the drive gear to the differential enclosure. The relatively small bearing assemblies are more susceptible to mechanical failure under the loads they are subjected to during the use of the differential assembly. Having bearing assemblies which are more susceptible to mechanical failure increases the maintenance cost of the work machine.
What is needed therefore is a differential assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.